


All That We Feel

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Mating Press, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, one shot (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Alya catches Marinette and Chat Noir in the act and soon enough finds herself breaking all sorts of journalistic integrity between the two of them
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	All That We Feel

Alya let out a quiet sigh of relief after she buzzed her way into her apartment complex. She let out another sigh, this one a bit more conflicted, as she began marching up the flight of stairs towards her home.

Classes had been postponed thanks to an Akuma delay earlier in the day which meant she had to work _before_ going to class. Work was busy, too, because of course it was. So many people, so many coffees. Then there were her obligations with the Ladyblog that came up post-Akuma. Even just thinking on the last twelve or so hours exhausted her further. 

She shook her head slightly and rubbed on a temple, aiming to shake the thought free. Her day was finally done, the sun long gone down, and all forms of work firmly in the past. The future, too, but she opted not to even graze that idea. Instead, she let out a slight hum while strutting down the hallway with a smile. 

It was time to go home and relax.

Her thought train left for a more positive station, musing on what Marinette might have cooked up for the two of them tonight. Assuming she didn’t just grab takeout, that is. She’d be fine with either, she decided, though she found herself hoping it was takeout if only so she could tease her roommate about being a professional chef and having to order out again.

Suddenly, a loud thud snaps Alya from her dreamy cloud. Before long, she’s grabbing for her key and closing the distance between her and the apartment door more quickly. Skillfully she plugged it into the lock and twisted, briefly acknowledging that with Marinette alone in there, it could have been anything. 

The door flung open not long after and she stepped inside. Alya searched the room visually before going towards her roommate’s side of things with a bit more of a spring to her step, though any sense of urgency evaporated once she took a long look at what was inside.

On the bed in her roommate’s room was her roommate, Marinette. That’s pretty normal, sure. Even her being all but naked save a pair of socks was normal, too. The knocked over jug of water, the primary culprit of the earlier noise, also fit into the equation. Marinette usually had some water on her nightstand, after all.

What wasn’t quite as normal nor all that usual, however, was the half naked superhero that was laying on top of her. 

Alya’s eyes squinted some, as if they needed to adjust to the sight of Chat Noir pressing down on her best friend. Her vision most certainly clear, it was definitely _him_. 

She assumed it was the real Chat Noir, at least. If only because it being something otherwise meant they were overdue a long, kinky conversation.

Granted, by the looks of things, that was true either way.

“This...” Marinette briefly paused, her mind registering just how blatant a lie the next part of her sentence was before it came out of her mouth. It wasn’t going to fly, surely, but she needed to break the tension that was being stared into her from the opposite side of the room if only for her own sake. “Isn’t what it looks like?”

“Uh huh.” Alya nodded, definitely not buying that for a second. She glanced over at the half naked, half leather blob of a blonde on top of her. “Chat Noir?”

“Yeah, it’s, uh, it’s exactly what it looks like.” Chat nervously grinned, answering honestly as Marinette’s hand met her face. He gave a slight shrug before pushing a hand off the mattress to sit upright on the foot of the bed.

A silence fell over the room for a moment as all parties involved in this situation adjusted themselves and tried not to feel too awkward. That didn’t quite work for the two on the bed, but the subtle squeaking of leather emanating from the fidgety superhero offered a bit of a distraction.

“ _Soooo_.” Alya hummed, then cleared her throat. Her arms folded in front of her chest after she nudged her glasses up her face some. “I’ve got...a few questions.”

“Only a few?” Chat instinctively asked, his mouth quickly being covered by the swift hand of Marinette just a second too late.

“No, no, he’s got a good point.” Alya replied. “More than a few questions, yeah, like...way too many to even ask right now. So I’ll keep it to a few.”

Marinette swallowed and adjusted herself some, doing her best to listen _and_ be honest.

“That really him?” Alya leaned forward some, watching her roommate nod back. “How long?”

“Um...” Marinette glanced down the bed at Chat. He had his fingers out, counting each digit with his tongue ever so slightly blepped. She shook her head and looked back at her roommate. “It’s complicated.”

“Oh, of course it is.” Alya replied, a subtle chuckle in her tone. Then, she gave her second question. “Okay, do you...know him? Like, _know him_ know him. Like how _I_ know _you_?”

“That’s...kinda complicated, too, actually.” Marinette answered after a few ticks of the clock, her face starting to glow an even darker shade of red than it already was. “If I say yes, will you, y’know...”

Chat, for what it was worth, managed to keep himself quiet for this question and played a pretty strong poker face in the event Marinette tried to lie again. If anyone was gonna give an indirect answer, it certainly wasn’t gonna be him.

“No. I’ll figure that one out myself.” Alya answered the unspoken question as she shot a wink at the half naked superhero, who sighed an obvious breath of relief but still managed a cheeky smirk. 

All parties involved seemed to relax a little after that. As much as one could anyway, given the situation. The two perps on the bed might have even started to think they’d be getting off relatively scott-free, until their interrogator spoke once more.

“Alright. Last question, for now,” Alya started, her grin unchanging. She stepped into the room and nudged the door the rest of the way shut behind her, glancing back up with focused, narrowed eyes. “Does our one rule still apply?”

Chat looked clueless as the question lingered for a moment. Marinette did too, though she seemed to catch on faster than he ever would. Her eyes cut towards the blonde and then back towards the brunette’s. 

“I mean, I...definitely wouldn’t mind but would you really wanna...do that?” Marinette sheepishly asked, almost embarrassed at the thought that was currently gluing itself to her mind. She knew the answer before the question even left her lips, of course, as it was asked mostly out of instinct. 

“Girl, are you kidding me?” Alya replied. taking a few steps further and ending up closer to Chat in the process. 

He had barely stopped looking at her since she first busted the two of them, but the way she’d started looking at him now made him feel a certain kind of way. To make his internal feelings all the more obvious, the bump in the remains of his leather outfit had quickly stiffened back up. It even twitched some, when he noticed she’d undone her top button.

“Of course I would.” She continued. kicking her shoes off and making herself more properly at home. “It’s not like I’m gonna get a chance at this again anytime soon, y’know.”

“Um...” Chat’s lips curled as he glanced back and forth between the two girls. He lifted his hand up some, like he was requesting permission to speak even as he spoke. “Can I ask what’s going on?”

“Okay, _Chat_ ,” Marinette let out a small sigh and turned her attention towards him. “Me and Alya have...a few rules, and we’ve had them in place for a long time now.”

“Like...who cooks, who buys groceries and who does the dishes?” He couldn’t help but interject. Maybe it was the growing, flustered feeling that coated his mind.

“Yes, Chat, like who does the dishes.” Alya chimed in, sitting down next to him in what little space there was. It was a tight fit, but one that afforded him the chance to learn that her second button had come undone at some point.

“Anyway-” Marinette regained control over the explanation. “We have a few rules and one of them is...it’s like, since we’re best friends, we share everything.” 

“Y’know,” Alya snuck back into the conversation, her hand gently going around his shoulder. “ _Everything_.”

“Oh.” The light bulb in Chat Noir’s brain flickered. He glanced between the two again and the hamster running on the wheel picked up speed, enough so that he finally got it. “Oh! Oh, I get it!”

Marinette’s head met her hands again and a stifled groan leaked out of her lips. Alya, meanwhile, rolled her eyes with a sly laugh and leaned ever so slightly closer towards the hero. 

“Would that be okay with you?” She asked, her tone smoother and quieter. “If I...had what my best friend had?”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Chat.” Marinette piped back up, her hand moving from her face to his arm. Alya nodded along as she further explained. “If you’re uncomfortable or you don’t want to, or anything like that, it’s okay.”

Again, Chat Noir glanced between his two hostesses. Much faster and for a much smaller amount of time, in this instance. A brief worry of being predictable flashed through his mind in the process, but he was able to scrap it just as fast.

“If you two are talking about what I _think_ you’re talking about,” He answered almost too confidently, a hand on either of their laps. “Then I am _absolutely_ down.”

“Well...what do you _think_ we’re talking about?” Marinette said with a slight scoff, smiling at him regardless of her urge to be flustered. 

“Uh.” Chat hesitated, the growing cocky demeanor leaving him for a moment. His tone went quiet and his head tilted downward slightly. “...Sex?” Like...a threesome, right?”

“Yes, kitten,” Alya chimed in after letting out a subtle scoff of her own, her hand landing on his opposite shoulder. “A threesome.”

“Well,” Chat stifled his more eager feelings. “Like I said, I’m definitely down for that. Er, but, what about you, Marinette? Are you alright with...doing that?” 

“Oh, sure.” Marinette’s cheeks flashed crimson, flattered that he considered her feelings on the matter in such a way. She could swear the wrinkled up leather tail laying out behind him twitched in excitement. “I mean, of course. Alya and I might have...talked about it before, actually.”

“Like, with me?” Chat pointed at himself, equally flattered. The factoid seemed to send his confidence skyward even if his brain was currently little more than horny nerve endings. “That is...really hot.”

“Aw, no pun?” Alya started pulling her shirt off, leaving it in a pile on the floor. The black lace holding back her breasts was practically see-through and the way she leaned back to give the superhero an eyeful made his cock throb. “I’m almost disappointed.”

“I’ll come up with one by the end of the night,” Chat played it as smooth as he could, gingerly sliding his hand along Alya’s lower back. The two got close, shifting the small distance of the mattress away until they were inches apart. “Purromise.”

“Jeez.” Marinette let out a playful scoff, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes some. “Just kiss her already.”

The two snickered together, then continued getting closer. Chat remained more hesitant, hovering his lips near hers and looking almost innocently into her eyes. On the opposite side of things, Alya decided to take the invitation to be bold and pushed her face right up to his.

Kissing Chat Noir somehow managed to live up to some lofty expectations she’d long had in place. The way he held her softly, gradually losing himself to her lips and eventually took charge of her mouth with his tongue was downright intoxicating. The only downside Alya noticed was the slight smell of some sort of cheese.

She opted to ignore that, and leaned back on one hand while Chat started putting some weight towards her. Both of his hands found their way to her body, rubbing gently along her sides and helping her shift her body more fully onto the bed. Once one of her legs made it comfortably up, he more properly climbed over her and leaned as far into their kiss as he could.

Marinette had briefly wondered if getting these two together in a situation like this was a good idea. Not because she worried for their chemistry, she knew they worked well together. Years of spandex and leather spoke to that. It was more a worry that she might not survive it, and as she sat near the head of the bed and watched them make out she couldn’t help but ponder on that thought.

It was probably one of the hottest things she’d ever seen, and that’s after a life of spandex and leather. 

Marinette wasn’t a fan of thinking so plainly, that was his job after all. But there wasn’t another word she knew to describe the way the two looked, both topless and lip-locked with a mixture of moans and purrs pouring out of them. Was that how Alya saw them when she walked in? 

No wonder her mind went straight for a threesome.

“Oh, wow.” Alya exhaled after the hero pulled back after what felt like ages. She almost felt like panting. “Mind if I make a note about that in my next blog post?”

“That I’m a good kisser?” Chat had to wipe his lips clean, though smudges of her lipstick remained. “Hm, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Maybe we should get a second opinion?”

“Let’s.” Alya nodded, sending him on his way back towards the head of the bed with a smirk. She stood up to work her way out of her jeans, starting with her belt, while Chat went back to work on Marinette.

Marinette moved up some to meet him halfway, more openly making out with the superhero who was quickly becoming the only person in the room with any sort of clothing on. Alya felt her upper teeth roll along her lower lip as she admired them from a foot or so away, still reveling in her own kiss with Chat Noir. The louder he managed to make her roommate moan, the more she felt as if she couldn’t strip down fast enough.

Once her jeans hit the floor, her lace panties and bra not far behind, she crawled back onto the bed. Her hands gently slid up Chat’s back as she began borderline petting him. It seemed to be having a similar effect considering how loud his purring got, though that could have just been the way his tongue worked at counting Marinette’s teeth.

She continued feeling up his firm, lithe form with a sense of greed and eagerly reached for all she could touch. Her fingertips caused tingles, and she noticed his green eyes glancing back at her just as she ran into some of his remaining leather. Moving her attention to the side some, she found his costume again, and let out a playful groan that made the ears on his head twitch.

“I think you’re overdressed, Chaton.” Marinette spoke, nuzzling her forehead to his. She shifted around until Chat was sitting upright, trapped between his two hosts. 

“Yeah, I,” Chat found himself swallowing. He hadn’t seen Alya in full since she last left the bed, but caught more than an eyeful now. She’d spread a leg, left it dangling off the side of the mattress, which let him see as much of her as he could have wanted and then some. “I think so, too.”

“Need a hand, hero?” Alya teased, tugging gently at the leather as she lowly chuckled. She knew he was staring at the thick, brunette bush between her legs, and simply spread her leg further apart to give him a better view.

“I would very much appreciate that.” Chat tried to remember to breathe as he glanced slowly between Marinette’s naked body, then to Alya’s. His crotch throbbed and twitched as Marinette fiddled with the belt tail around his waist. 

Alya leaned back some and watched, taking mental notes on how to strip a superhero for future reference. Just in case, of course. Once the strap around his waist became loose enough, Marinette gave her roommate a nod. The two girls bunched up some leather in either hand and began pulling it downwards. Chat pushed up off the bed to give them some help of his own, purring when his cock finally sprung free.

“Don’t suppose I’m allowed to talk about _that_ on the blog, huh?” Alya playfully asked, staring at the hero’s cock as it subtly swayed with a slight glisten to the tip. She was surprised to find Chat Noir trimmed but considering the skintight leather, it made sense. 

Maybe it was more surprising that he had a patch of somehow equally beautiful blonde hair between his legs at all, really.

“Probably best you didn’t.” Chat answered while leaning off to one side to snap a boot free, then did the same to the other. He kicked them off and send the rest of his costume with them.

“But if you’re good enough,” He continued, turning towards Alya and grabbing at a breast. His thumb rolled over her nipple and his mouth hovered over hers. “I’ll let you take some pictures with it.”

“That you _won’t_ be posting anywhere.” Marinette interjected, rolling her palm from Chat Noir’s chest up along his neck. Her free hand brushed on his abdomen as she scooched in a little closer.

“C’mon, Marinette,” Alya started her reply only to be cut off by a few brief and broken up kisses from the superhero’s lips. She kissed him back, of course, savoring his taste before gently pushing his cheek in her roommate’s direction. “You of all people should know I’m good for it.”

“Guess superheroes aren’t the only thing you, uh, report on, eh?” Chat smirked at Marinette’s blush, eyes narrowing at her slightly. 

“Oh, like you wouldn’t believe.” Alya slipped in between the two with all the grace of a fox. She cut her gaze at his, giving him a wink as he shuffled back some after getting the hint.

Her grin was even cockier than Chat Noir’s, but Marinette couldn’t help but let out a quiet giggle when Alya moved in and pressed her lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around her roommate out of instinct and the two got closer while they kissed. Slowly, familiarly, their tongues going through a few paces that could be akin to a fancy waltz inside one another’s mouths.

Chat Noir gave a few slow blinks from the end of the bed, watching the show with his fingers twitching with growing need. Alya’s hazel eyes occasionally glancing back at him didn’t make things any better, and soon he grew discontent with being so inactive.

So he bit along his lower lip and eased a hand to Alya’s ass, squeezing it with a growing firmness. Alya moaned into Marinette’s mouth at his grasp, wiggling her hips playfully as the hero brought his legs onto the bed and sat on his knees behind her. 

Taking the initiative, Chat started running his other hand on the opposite cheek. He took handfuls of her skin at a time, kneading at her body with a purr in his chest. He thought giving his hands something to do would temper his urges until the girls were finished making out, but Alya seemed intent on dragging it out. On purpose, he assumed in the moment, which meant he couldn’t quite resist rearing a hand back and then swatting it at Alya’s ass.

“Oh!” She jumped, breaking from Marinette’s mouth at the sensation. Her glasses hung just above the tip of her nose as she turned back towards him. “That how you like to play, kitten?”

“Er, well,” Chat’s cheeks flashed with a tinge of red. He briefly considered being honest and way, way too open in regards to just how dirty he liked to play. Suddenly his own ass felt a bit sore, mostly due to memory. Instead of saying anything Marinette might not want him to, he stuttered. “I don’t, er, I mean, like-”

“Oh, shut up,” Alya said. She gave Marinette’s lips a long, lavishing lick and better positioned herself so that she was on all fours. She then cut her eyes back at him, her eyelids heavy with lust. “And spank me harder.”

Chat Noir swallowed and gave a slow, shell shocked nod. Marinette was giving one too, but was very clearly dazed by Alya’s lips. With assurances from both of his kind hosts, Chat grabbed at Alya’s hip and pulled his hand back again before swatting it forward with more force.

Alya groaned as she felt the sting shoot up her spine. She grew louder when it shot up again, and again, then again. Open palmed spank after open palmed spank rained down on her ass and she briefly mused about having a handprint from Chat Noir seared into her skin. It likely already was, even after just a few seconds of harsher treatment from the superhero. 

Her kissing on Marinette became more erratic and sloppy, though her roommate’s eyes merely narrowed at hers in response as she took the opportunity to stuff her tongue into Alya’s mouth. Typically, Alya led the two, but the repeated slaps of the hero’s hand made it hard for her to maintain control of both their kiss and her own systems. Drool leaked along Marinette’s chin, drool she happily licked up when her friend was too preoccupied with moaning.

“Fuck!” Alya eventually cried out, rolling her eyes shut as Chat slammed his hand to her flesh again. He held it there just long enough to boost the reaction, pulled it away and hit her ass again before firmly pressing his palm into her flesh.

“I,” Alya panted. She was panting just from him spanking her. “I didn’t say stop, pretty boy.”

“Well, I don’t want to be too mean to our guest.” Chat purred, running his hand up along her back. The smooth, calm pleasure contrasted the harder joys of his spanking made her knees feel weak.

“I’m...I’m the one who lives here, catboy.” Alya muttered a correction before Marinette pulled her chin straight and kissed her again. She nuzzled her forehead to hers, giving her something slower to enjoy before pulling away with a quiet pop.

“No, I agree.” Marinette said, brushing a few fingertips through long streaks of brunette hair. “We should try and...calm her down, Chaton.”

“Right.” Chat nodded in tandem with Marinette. Alya managed to glance between the two, knowing a secret plan being formed when she saw one.

“Alright,” She spoke up. “What’s that supposed to-”

Before she could finish her question, she felt a digit rubbing gently between the cheeks of her ass. The finger traced her asshole for a moment, teasing it with a few subtle prods, before sliding further downwards. It turned around and ran back up, only reaching her pussy on the second pass.

Chat Noir quietly growled as he toyed with Alya’s crotch, smirking down at her as he taunted her folds with precision. He gave her entrance a few pokes as well, teasing her with the idea of being fingered by Chat Noir, though he soon slid his attentions further up and into her bush.

“You know, bugaboo,” Chat started. He held his hand up to his face, keeping the other on her back as his two hosts looked towards him. They watched as he licked his fingers clean of Alya, his tongue slithering wickedly around each tip. After clearing off his pointer finger, he shot her a wink that made her twitch. “She’s awfully wet down here.”

“I’m not surprised.” Marinette answered with a smug grin. She brushed her thumb along Alya’s cheek, fixing her glasses for her. “We’ve been doing quite the number on her, after all.”

“I’d say.” Chat agreed, giving Alya’s ass a softer smack. “What do you think she needs? A bath, or a filling?”

“Hm...” Marinette playfully hummed. “Y’know, I’m just not sure. Let’s ask her. What do you need, Alya? What do you _want?_ ”

Alya huffed and sucked on her lower lip some. She’d get Marinette back for turning the tables on her like this, for sure. Maybe Chat, too, but that was for later. Now, she had a decision. She’d seen a teaser for what his tongue could do, and was more than ready to go with that option. Until she felt something hard and slightly wet grinding between her ass, that is.

“I don’t have all night, Miss. Ladyblogger.” Chat taunted, drawing circles into her ass as his cock moved much too slowly against her flesh. “Superhero stuff to do, people to save, all that.”

“If you think I’m going to settle for a tongue-bath after all of that,” Alya replied after dipping her head forward, towards Marinette’s chest to briefly breathe and compose herself. She tilted her head and stared back at him, a more primal look in her eye. “You’ve got another thing coming.”

“Good answer.” Chat purred, rubbing her ass more firmly. His pointer finger toyed at her slit for a moment, then moved back to her ass. “Next question: Where do you want me?”

“Well, um...” Alya considered it for a moment. “You don’t have a condom, do you?”

“Marinette does. I don’t actually think I need them, though. Chat explained. “I don’t really know how it works but I think one of my super powers is, uh, choosing when I’m...potent.”

“Really?” Alya shifted around to better look at him in mild surprise. 

“Yeah.” He continued. “I mean, like I said, I don’t really know how it works. I think it has to do with my costume and mood, but I’ve fucked Marinette plenty of times without one and-”

“Ahem.” Marinette interrupted their conversation, deciding it was veering just a bit too far off course for her liking. She reached towards her nightstand and searched through the middle drawer as best she could with Alya on top of her.

“Sorry, girl, I’m just naturally curious.” Alya rested on her elbows, giving her hands a break. “Plus, I kinda had a theory about that, actually.”

“Oh, really? So you’ve thought about me fucking you before, Miss. Césaire?” Chat’s eyes narrowed as he gave her a stern spank on the ass, hard enough to make her jiggle. “Naughty girl. Do tell how many fantasies you’ve had that involve me breedin-”

“ _Ahem._ ” Marinette more firmly cut him off, chucking a box in his direction. The container hit him squarely in the chest, her aim perfect. “Let’s have her answer your first question, yeah? You two can exchange fantasies all you’d like afterwards.”

“Er, right.” Chat slipped back into his character after maybe losing a bit of self control. Only a bit though. He fished out a small tube, along with a package that he then flipped between his fingers. “Which’ll it be, Ladyblogger?”

“Both isn’t an option, is it?” Alya replied, She couldn’t help but wiggle her hips some, watching him twist the top off the tube and squeeze a liquid out into his free hand. “Because I would definitely pick both.”

“You probably wanna just stick with one for tonight, Alya.” Marinette answered for him, his upright and overly excited ears drooping slightly. “See what he can do first and all that, y’know?”

“Good point.” Chat chimed in, The leather on top of his head stood straighter again as he mused on the fact that she was talking as if there’d be another night like tonight. Though, some of that internal excitement might have been due to him stroking himself to thoroughly lube up his cock.

“Hm...It’s not all about me, though, is it?” Alya started to answer. She tingled some as she felt his colder digits press along both holes, applying some leftover lube to either as a precaution. She swayed her hips more seductively from side to side, playfully tossing her hair back to add to the allure. “So...you wanna fuck my ass, kitten?”

“Absolutely.” Chat Noir replied as he was instantly sold on the idea, a second option wholly unnecessary. “Want me to put this on, or?”

“Not unless you want to.” Alya gave an assuring nod. She couldn’t help but smirk as she watched him briefly debate it, then tucked the condom behind his ear presumably for later use. “I like it bare, anyway.”

Chat moaned at her comment and began lining himself up. One hand pushed a cheek as far as it could, the other grabbing at her hip. To ready herself some, Alya moved up Marinette’s body some to more properly line herself up with her roommate’s lips. She figured she’d be needing those in the very near future. Marinette lent a hand, too, putting one securely around her back to help her stay in place. A knee came up some too, pressing gently into her stomach to act as further support in case of the inevitable. 

She gave another nod after the party was appropriately situated and felt her stomach start to clench as the superhero poked himself at her ass. He wanted to be extra precautions, so he spread a bit more lube on the tip of his length and pressed it at her ass before tossing the tube to the side. His thorough grinding helped apply the desired additional coverage.

Chat Noir kept himself on a short leash, for as long as he could at least. That timer was admittedly pretty short as he sat on his knees, teasing Alya’s asshole with increasingly firm prods. His palm met her flesh a few times, gently smacking on her before pulling the other cheek as far apart as it could go while he reared back and then thrust himself forward.

“Mmh, fuck.” Alya groaned as Chat finally entered her. This wasn’t her first time, even in that hole, but the sensation was still overpowering. She hadn’t said anything before, not wanting him any more cocky than he already was, but he was certainly well endowed. 

“That good, huh?” Chat taunted. He admired the way she shivered and twitched as he steadily worked himself deeper. The hero inched his knees forward to get as far as he could before pulling back, leaving the tip of his cock inside. 

“Yeah,” Alya admitted in a huff. “You’re...pretty big, too. Where do you hide that thing?”

“In Ladybug, usually.” Chat gave a wink to Marinette that only she could see. His host almost reached for a pillow, but instead opted to slide down some until she could reach a part of her leg between his.

“Great answer, Chat Noir.” Marinette sarcastically responded, a wicked grin on her face as she pressed her shin to his balls. Alya got some too, feeling her inadvertently grind at her pussy. “Aren’t you afraid she’ll tie you up for that?”

“Eh,” Chat decided to revel in his own smugness as he thrust into Alya again. He nodded towards her back, prompting Marinette to move back up as they entered a silent truce. “She’s a bit preoccupied right now.”

Marinette took the hint and thumbed at Alya’s chin, parting her lips until her panting couldn’t be contained. She still tried to stifle herself, though, but Marinette’s lips soon broke that wall as well.

Loudly, Alya moaned into her mouth as the two kissed again. Marinette went deep on her front as Chat went deep on her rear, the two working in tandem for the greater good. The greater good being, of course, Alya’s pleasure.

Of which she was having plenty. Her eyes had rolled upwards and were barely open by the time she felt Chat Noir’s cock hilt itself in her ass. Subtle drool leaked from her lips while Marinette’s tongue worked to clean it up just as fast as it was produced. Her hands were tired of being propped up, however, and soon decided to wrap around Marinette’s neck.

Marinette reciprocated, but not after giving Chat a nod he’d been waiting for. She’d surveyed her friend’s condition and came to the conclusion she was in such a state that he could let himself loose. If she hadn’t figured that out, Alya was soon to tell him anyway.

“Fuck me,” Alya moaned with Marinette still on cleanup duty, bucking herself back at him with a surprising amount of force. “Fuck me harder, catboy. You won’t, ah, break me.”

Chat tapped a few fingers to her ass in acknowledgement and grabbed her hips to hold them still. He pulled himself to the tip again and waited a beat. Marinette’s legs too the time to push hers further apart some, again helping to keep her steady and propped up. Alya inhaled and felt the breath catch in her throat in anticipation.

Then, Chat Noir thrust forward again with as much strength as he could muster.

“Oh, fuck!” Alya called out, feeling him start pounding away at a faster pace than before. 

“Yeah,” Chat moaned back. He was intent on testing her words, clapping his hips to her ass repeatedly and even crawling further forward. Skin clashing against skin echoed in the apartment, coupled with a few extra spanks he squeezed in. “Take it, Césaire.”

“Give it to me, yes,” She breathlessly muttered. Marinette plastered her in kisses, cradling her head to hers as the warmth between them fogged up her glasses. “Give it to me, Chat!” 

Ever the follower, Chat Noir humped her with reckless abandon. The legs of the bed frame groaned and the springs in the springboard squeaked. A hand found its way into her hair, pressing her head ever so slightly down until her face was in Marinette’s chest. Taking this as an invitation, Alya sucked and drooled on her nipples in an attempt to get her friend as involved as she was.

Marinette was extremely open to the idea, nudging herself upward to give Alya as much real estate as she could have wanted. She lazily drifted between her boobs, dazed in pleasure while Chat Noir took to mounting her from behind. He was careful not to put much weight down at first, but soon couldn’t help himself.

Both hands pushed her forward while his balls slapped against the edge of her ass. He caught himself growling under his breath, losing himself to the friction Alya’s hole provided. It almost felt like he hadn’t even lubed them up and with the pace he was going, neither party would have been surprised if it had burned up due to the sheer heat being generated between them.

“Shit,” Chat eventually hissed. He kept his tone low, but his speed decreasing gave way for a mumbled warning. “I...I’m getting close.”

“Don’t you dare pull out.” Alya replied, nibbling on one of Marinette’s nipples before turning her attention back towards him. “You better cum in my ass, sunshine.”

The dirty talk did a number on his situation, though the damage was already done. Chat thrust a few more times, as rough as he could despite his hips getting ragged. He managed to pull himself further on top of her, fully sheathing his cock in her hole before spanking her a few more times out of sheer instinct and desire.

“Ah, Alya!” Chat cried, his green eyes rolling up and disappearing in his mask as he came in Alya’s ass. Her fingers dug into either cheek like claws while he pumped her full, a few half-thrusts helping keep him buried inside until it simply wasn’t possible anymore.

So, after a few moments, his cock was pushed backwards. Chat Noir hung his length in place at first, cumming on Alya’s ass, before bringing it to rest on her flesh instead. The remainder of his orgasm drizzled out onto her lower back, a few stray shots almost reaching her hair. None did, thankfully for all parties involved, but it was certainly close.

“Your ass really _is_ that good.” Chat hazily complimented as he shifted off her form. Marinette soon gave way too, letting Alya relax on her body as the two panted through their recovery.

“Sounds like someone’s...fantasized about my ass before, huh?” Alya chuckled, unable to resist jabbing back. She felt borderline exhausted, but still found it in her to shake her hips at him anyway. “Or do you two talk about it when I’m not around?”

“It’s,” Chat let out a long exhale. He pawed at her cheek, more massaging it than anything else. “It’s a bit of both.”

The room calmed down some after a quiet fit of giggling was shared. Alya eventually found enough strength to push herself from Marinette’s body, though it wasn’t like she’d been complaining about having her roommate’s chest pressing into hers. Still, Marinette did appreciate having some freedom again even if she used it to simply turn towards Alya and exchange a calmer yet sloppy kiss. 

Chat more than enjoyed the sight from the foot of the bed. He stroked his cum soaked cock a few times to it, even, purring as he thumbed at his own tip. Not that he needed any sort of encouragement considering it had barely softened, though. A fact that was soon brought to everyone’s attention.

“So, is stamina one of your superpowers, too?” Alya teased, her thighs tingling as she felt him leaking from her ass. Physically, she might not have been able to go another round with him right now, but she could still play with him vocally.

“Actually...” Chat seemed to blush, averting his gaze from theirs bashfully.

“Oh, jeez.” Alya hadn’t expected such an honest answer. She cocked an eyebrow as she glanced at Marinette. “And you haven’t been sharing him this whole time because?”

“Because I’m greedy, of course.” Marinette scoffed. She gave a playful brush at Alya’s nose and sat up on the bed. “Anyway, Chat Noir, would you like to get back to what we were doing before we were so _rudely_ interrupted?”

“Of course, my lady.” Chat offered a hand her way, pulling her closer with a smile. The two were quick to intertwine, his arms around her back as the two loudly kissed one another with one of her hands wrapping around his length. 

“Damn.” Alya mumbled, mostly to herself. She leaned over some to see him standing hard and at full attention, as if he hadn’t just been balls deep in her ass.

“I know, he’s just...insatiable.” Marinette hummed, running fingers through his blonde mop of hair until her fingers hooked around one of his ears.

“Yeah,” Chat Noir agreed. He dipped her some, dangling Marinette over the edge of the bed with his tongue brushing along the top of her mouth. “Incorrigible, too.”

“Think you’ll need this, Chaton?” Marinette presented the condom to him after pulling it from behind his real ear. She’d retrieved the tube of lube, too, and gently rubbed some into his flesh.

“Only if you want me to, my lady.” Chat nodded, more than open to tearing the package open. He moaned at the cool liquid spreading on his more sensitive skin, but stayed composed. “I’ll do whatever you ask.”

“Hm...” Marinette pulled away from him and moved back up the bed. Alya made way, too, shifting over as far as she could. She splayed herself out, her legs as wide as they could be while she beckoned the hero towards her with a slow wag of her finger. “Then how about you...get up here and fuck me raw, kitty?”

Chat grinned wickedly as he crawled over top of her. He recognized her positioning pretty easily and decided to adjust her legs on his way up. They both hung outward more comfortably, a slight bend at the knee now, as he began putting weight down on her chest, licking up the slobber Alya left behind on either breast before the two came face to face.

“Absolutely.” He finally answered, seconds before slipping his tongue into Marinette’s mouth with a purr. 

Her hands wrapped around the back of his head and pulled him in as close as she could get him, eagerly sucking the air from his lungs with a moan. His cock pressed at her slit, too, thanks to their hips naturally grinding and bucking together. The leftovers of his and Alya’s encounter, along with what she’d put on him a brief few minutes ago, made it easy for Chat Noir to slide himself into Marinette’s pussy.

“Ah, Chat,” Marinette breathed, his name drawn out on her lips. Lips he greedily licked at like the hungry cat he was. “You know you don’t hold back.”

Chat’s eyes narrowed at her command. He was more than happy to oblige, steadily thrusting himself down into her at a rising pace. The smoldering embers Alya had left him with were quick to reignite fully, though he made sure not to lose total control just yet.

Still, he was just as thorough as he was with Alya. Maybe even more so, as he shifted and shook his hips each time his balls clashed with Marinette’s skin. It didn’t take much for him to sheathe himself inside of her, a combination of familiarity and the stoked flames of lust making it all the easier. All the better, too.

Alya, still not quite fully recovered herself, merely watched as Chat Noir fucked her best friend with all the vigor and desire as he’d fucked her with. The way the two moaned and sucked on one another’s flesh mixed with how they clearly knew each other’s weaknesses was enough to set her off again.

Marinette went for his jawline, gnawing at it once his pace reached a quicker speed. Chat targeted her neck, biting at various points that in turn made him thrust harder and harder. It didn’t take much to get the bed squeaking again, though it became hard to tell which noises were the mattress and which were Marinette’s.

It was an intoxicating sight for Alya who hadn’t quite gotten off. Had he held out a bit longer, she might have. Still, she was content to slide a hand between her own legs and toy with her crotch as she positioned herself more fully on her side to watch more intently. 

She only got a few warm-up strokes in before Chat reached over and grabbed her wrist. His tongue in Marinette’s mouth, he glanced over at Alya and silently got her to pull her arm away with a smirk on her face. She could tell what he wanted and lifted a leg to better let him have it.

Chat purred louder than before with his fingers rubbing briskly at Alya’s pussy, all while firmly pressing into Marinette. He even managed to pull himself out of her a few times, grind his cock at her pussy, then thrust back into her without missing a beat between Alya’s legs.

It took some effort getting his middle finger into Alya, however, but once it was in he wasn’t getting it back any time soon. That was fine with him, as he was more than happy with pounding Marinette hard and fast while working at Alya at the same time. 

“Oh, kitty, please don’t stop!” Marinette cooed, his tongue slithering at her neck. She managed to briefly hang her legs on his hips, but they became loose when he put the full weight of his own down and pinned hers further forward.

Fully mounting her as he desired, Chat slid his free hand between them and went to work massaging her clit. Not one to leave anyone out, he also managed to thumb at Alya’s after tangling the digit in some of her pubic hair. Alya very much appreciated the effort, softly shutting her eyes and shifting her hips closer to give him better access.

“Ah,” Chat huffed after a time. He didn’t quite stagger his movements, still giving Marinette his all with Alya quite literally clenched around his finger, but he did slow some. “Inside or out, my lady?”

“Ngh,” Marinette groaned while he licked at her cheek. It was difficult for her to see straight, eyes dazed in pleasure. “Inside, Chaton. Inside.”

Chat gave a nod and brought his hand up from her clit to push her shoulder down. With her as pinned to the mattress as she could be, he more harshly thrust into her. His speed saw a sudden uptick as he went from tip to base at what felt like multiple times a second. Marinette’s eyes rolled in her head as the sound of clapping again filled the room. 

She clenched up around his cock, tightly constricting him as if to challenge him to go harder. He did, of course, kissing her deeply while he brought her fully over her own edge. It wasn’t until she felt him fully bury himself inside of her that she finally came, however.

“Fuck, Chat! Yes, yes, yes!” Marinette sang, unable to be contained by his lips with her orgasm surging through her body. She bucked her hips haphazardly, trying to milk him as she felt him start to cum. 

“Marinette, ah!” Chat moaned, nipping at her neck. The bites were almost playful until his jaw clenched in reaction to his second orgasm pouring into Marinette, leaving her flesh with at least one hickey. “Love, ah, you!”

The two managed to kiss again, lazily and sloppily, while riding each other out. Chat Noir gave another batch of half-thrusts, rutting himself inside of her with as much as he had left. Marinette happily received him, too, peppering him with dozens of pecks to his face as she felt every drop.

Alya wasn’t being left out, either. When he had enough self awareness to tilt his head, he shot her a narrowed gaze and more roughly thrust his finger up into her. She worked on her own clit, taking up his duties as she watched his cum spill out of Marinette and his cock twitch a few more rounds across her belly. The sight of it leaking from her pussy, along with Chat Noir’s unrelenting pace, nudged her over the edge.

“Fuck yeah!” She quietly moaned, stifling herself to try and not ruin their moment. She milked his fingertip, keeping his hand in place by the wrist and humping it until she was simply too tired to do so anymore.

Both hands back under his control, Chat gently held either side of Marinette’s face and kissed her with more passion than desire. She kissed back in the same way, their tongues dancing an increasingly slow waltz as the last of his cum dripped onto her crotch. They held each other, legs stretching out and tangling together, while they relaxed.

Silence, save a few shared moans between various pairings of the party, filled the apartment. Panting gave way to simple breathing while the minutes ticked past. The three of them came to a full rest, even if Chat Noir was still a bit hard. More than a bit, really. His steadfast cock wasn’t something that went unnoticed by Alya, who’d internally started working on ways to crack his stamina. For future reference, of course. 

Marinette, meanwhile, kept sharing briefer kisses with the superhero until he lifted up enough for her to pull the ties in her hair out. Chat eased a hand across to grab at one of Alya’s breasts, kneading on it as she happily moved in closer to more fully offer her chest to him. She even managed to slip a hand between the two, grabbing playfully at his nipple first and then palming up Marinette in a similar manner as was being done to her.

“So, that was, uh,” Chat was the first to speak up, even if he didn’t have much to say. His head was still pretty empty, all things considered.

“Pretty hot?” Marinette finished his thought for him, playfully flicking his nose and making the leather ears on his head twitch as a result.

“Yeah.” Alya agreed. She sat up on her knees and climbed off the bed, stretching widely when she got to her feet. “Thanks for letting me join. Always wanted to have a threesome with Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Wh-” Chat froze up, eyes going wide after he pushed himself off of Marinette and flipped to his own back. “What do you mean by that? I mean, no, wait, this is Marinette, not-”

“It’s okay, Chat.” Marinette sat up on her hands next to him. She put a hand to his shoulder. “She’s...known for a while now. Since we graduated, actually. I kinda realized I couldn’t really keep a secret from someone I was living so close to. It was different when I lived on the top floor of a house.”

“Oh.” Chat’s cheeks were a touch of crimson. “Right, yeah, that makes sense. Y’know, I miss that balcony.”

“Though, you would have given it away with your _bugaboos_ and _my ladys_.” Alya chimed in to tease. “You’re pretty obvious, _Adrien._ ”

“Hey, I’m not that obvi-” Chat stopped in his tracks, eyes wide again. He glanced at Marinette, who shook her head in reply to his silent question. Dumbstruck, he tried to play it off. “What...did you just call me?”

“By your name, no?” Alya replied. She wasn’t quite smug, though the look on his face made it hard not to be. “There’s only so many blonde boys Marinette knows and even less she’d be willing to get fucked by, after all.”

“I...” Chat tried to speak, but instead ruminated on her claim. His mouth squished to one side of his face in thought, partially trying to figure a way of poking a hole in her theory. “Yeah, okay. Good point.”

“Don’t worry, it’s safe with me.” Alya stepped around the bed as the other two shifted around until they were seated with their legs dangling off of it. She ran a hand through his hair, gently petting on him as his shell-shocked look gradually gave way to a smirk. 

“I didn’t tell her anything, just so you know.” Marinette clarified her position. rubbing his back some to further soothe him. 

“Told you I’d figure it out.” Alya shot him a wink, pressing his head to her side. 

“Yeah, yeah, lucky guess, Césaire.” Chat chuckled some, using his positioning to lean up and nip at the underside of her boob with a grin. 

“She’s the lucky one.” Alya nodded towards Marinette. “Though, you’re giving her a run for her money tonight, I’d say.”

Chat purred, feeling her fingers twitch in his hair. He nudged her more properly in front of him, then sent a hand to Marinette’s lap. The teasing made it hard to resist the urge to press his tongue to Alya’s pussy, giving her a few long licks while gently toying with the still sensitive flesh between Marinette’s legs.

She started grabbing at his wrist and mused on watching him eat her roommate out, subtly licking her lips at Alya’s weakened knees bucking already. The thought seemed to cross all three of their minds as he lavished over the flesh and hair of Alya’s body.. Before it could set in, however, Marinette decided they might want a change of scenery.

“Wait, Chat Noir,” She cooed to get both of their attention. “I...heard there was an Akuma in there.”

“Mmh, yeah.” Alya played along after noticing that Marinette was nodding towards their bathroom. “Maybe you should call Ladybug and come...investigate it for us.”

“Ah...” Chat pulled away from her crotch but not before she humped his face a few times. He glanced over and got the gist of the situation. He also watched Alya’s ass sway as she walked away, briefly hypnotized as he muttered a proper reply. “That’s a good idea. I think I will.”

“Thank you so much.” Alya teased, making towards the bathroom. She watched the two share a look before Marinette started digging through her dresser, eventually pulling out a red and black spotted mask so as to not disturb her own kwami.

There was a black one in her hand, too, and she offered it in his direction. After mumbling under his breath, the ears on his head and mask over his eyes vanished. Once the suit on the floor disappeared in a flash of green light, Plagg appeared. Wanting no part of whatever this was, he zipped into the drawer Tikki was resting in.

“And once she gets here,” Chat continued, stealing a few kisses from Marinette’s lips while Alya got the shower going. “We’ll find it, no matter what.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug agreed, adjusting her mask to better fit her face. She stood up, bringing Chat Noir to his feet with a soft hold on his cock. “We’re gonna go through _every_ nook and cranny we can find.”

The two were predictably inseparable for the short journey from the bed to the bathroom, tongues still eager to dance. Alya feigned surprise when the two masked heroes appeared at the bathroom door though she couldn’t help but break character and greedily lock lips with them.

She kissed on Ladybug first, pressing her bare body to hers as if she really had only just shown up. Then her attention turned back to Chat, who took the opportunity to fondle her breasts and purr until she pulled away. 

Alya smirked at both of them, cum running down their legs just as much as it was hers. The two backed her up towards the shower wall as the water ran hot and splashed behind her, grinning at each other first and then narrowing their eyes at her.

**Author's Note:**

> An innocent request snowballed into 9k words of a filthy threeway. Enjoy!
> 
> I'll be working at other requests now and next up will (probably/hopefully) be either some BNHA or another Nier fic


End file.
